Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu
Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a 2011 action comedy family animated TV series that centers around a young named Kai who transforms his life from Blacksmith to Ninja. The series is based on the Lego toy series of the same name. Four pilot episodes were shown on Cartoon Network on January 14, 2011, sometimes merged into two episodes. A video-game called Lego Battles: Ninjago was based on the movie. Due to the popularity of the pilot episodes, the series was launched from December 2011 - April 2012 alongside a new line of sets marketed as "Rise of the Snakes". The pilot episodes were released on DVD during 2011, and the first season is scheduled to be available on DVD on June 26, 2012.[1] Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First spinjitzu master. Using the four weapons of spinjitzu: the Nunchucks of Lightning,the Sword of Fire, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Scythe of Quakes. When he died he instructed to his sons Garmadon and Wu to protect the four weapons. But Garmadon was filled with evil and tried to take the four weapons, there was a battle between brothers and Garmadon was banished to the underworld. Wu, knowing his brother would come back, hid the 4 weapons across Ninjago and placed elemental dragons there to guard them.A young blacksmith named Kai, with his sister Nya are living the Blacksmith shop. When Sensei Wu discovers that his brother Lord Garmadon has returned, he recruits four boys, Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane, to become ninjas, so they can fight the Skeleton Army,Defeat the evil Lord Garmadon and capture the Golden Weapons.After years of peace in Ninjago, the ninja snap out of their post-hero retirement when Nya hears a rumor of Lord Garmadon's return at Jamanaki Village. Dismissing the sighting as Garmadon's son, Lloyd Garmadon, who escaped his boarding school to become a dark overlord like his father, the four returns to the Monastery, where they discover an ancient prophecy about one of them rising above the others to become the legendary Green Ninja, who is destined to defeat the Dark Lord and bring Ninjago to peace. Holding a tournament to see who is the greatest of them, the ninja are caught by Sensei Wu when Kai nearly burns down the Monastery during the fight, and explains they must continue to train to unlock their full potential and see who the Green Ninja is. Elsewhere, at the Glacier Barrens, Lloyd finds the ancient race of snake-people known as the Serpentine, which consisted of five warring tribes that were locked away in five tombs. After hypnotizing the Hypnobrai clan's general, Slithraa, he takes complete control of his army, and lays siege on Jamanaki Village, and hypnotizes all the villagers. While rescuing the villagers, Cole is hypnotized by Skales, the second-in-command of the tribe and flees the village into the Forests of Tranquility, where Lloyd forces the Hypnobrai to construct a tree-house fortress. Later that night, a mysterious Falcon leads Zane to the fortress, and gathers the ninja to help him destroy it the next day. Unfortunately, Cole, still under Skales' control, is commanded to fight the ninja while the Serpentine escape to their tomb, while Skales and Rattla conspire their leader's downfall. However, Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame the Fire Dragon and use the Sacred Flute to combat the Hypnobrai's power and save the ninja from being crushed by the tree house. Back at the Monastery, the snakes burn it down and the ninja turn on Zane for being the one that left their home unguarded, but leaves when he finds the Falcon, who brings him to the desert and finds the ninja's new home; Destiny's Bounty. Back at the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales fights Slithraa and wins the title of General, and exiles Lloyd from the clan. After cleaning up the ancient shipwreck, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, arrive to visit their son and receive a tour of their new houseboat. Meanwhile, in the Forests of Tranquility, Lloyd allies himself with the second Serpentine tribe, the Fangpyre. Storming their way to Jay's parents junkyard to create snake-like machinery for their army; they kidnap Ed and Edna and give them the Fangpyre bite, which can turn any living thing into a Serpentine. However, the ninja, who were going to visit the junkyard, unlock their Golden Weapon's potential, which can turn into vehicles they imagine. Using his Storm-Glider, Jay retrieves the antivenom in the Fangpyre Staff that can be used to cure his parents, but this causes the Fangpyre to chase the team back to the ship. Once the new "defense-system" Jay was working on is fixed, the ninja convert the ship's sails to wings, and escape Lloyd. Now turning for revenge on the Hypnobrai and Skales, General Fangtom and Lloyd lead the clan to battle in the Frozen Wasteland, but the plan backfires and Fangtom and Skales end up becoming allies. Using a map stolen from the Hypnobrai, he finds the tomb for the most feared tribe of the Serpentine; the Anacondrai, which is located in a cornucopia-like building in the deserts. Finding the tribe deceased except for the general, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Lloyd unites with Pythor and creates mischief in Ninjago, considering Pythor his "henchmen". However, he convinces Lloyd to spring a trap for the ninja at his former boarding school, rigging the building with traps and taking the students hostage. Meanwhile, Zane has a dream in which the Green Ninja saves him from Lord Garmadon, mirroring what the prophecy spoke of. Distracted by the dream during training with the others, Sensei gives the ninja a riddle they must solve to be finished with training; "what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" The ninja then receive a Serpentine sighting at the boarding school, and begin to fight Pythor and Lloyd and their booby traps. Freeing the students and Skulkins Kruncha and Nuckal from hostage, the four corners the duo at the roof of the building, and revealing his false friendship with Lloyd, Pythor disappears and leaves him for the ninja, taking the map as well. However, rather than punishing his young nephew, Wu convinces him to join the ninja and fight for the good of Ninjago. He then reveals the answer to his riddle; "to make them your friend." The next day, Lloyd causes havoc between the ninja by the order of Sensei to teach the ninja bout the destructive power of rumors. When Nya later receives an alert that Pythor has been spotted at the last two Serpentine tombs, intending to unite all the tribes. Splitting up, Cole and Zane go to the Constrictai Tribe and are ambushed by the tribe's general, Skalidor, but are knocked out by Cole. Fearing Jay and Kai are walking into a trap, the two travel to the Toxic Bogs to try and save the others from Pythor and the Venomari tribe, but are instead rescued by a mysterious figure in a robot known as Samurai X, however the Samurai knocks out the ninja at the last moment and leaves. With all five tribes out, Pythor gathers the Serpentine into the subways of Ninjago City to unite them all, but the plan goes awry when the ninja infiltrate the gathering and cause distrust amongst the tribes through rumors, breaking up the meeting. Growing mad for power, Pythor and Skales spend hours digging in the deserts for the lost city of Ouroboros. After digging it up, Pythor hatches a new plan to unite the tribes by spreading rumors to the Serpentine of major Slither Pit fights in the city. Elsewhere, Samurai X begins to steal the ninja's show and Sensei Wu tells the ninja that this is an opportunity for the next lesson: "iron sharpens iron." When Kai drops off Lloyd to an arcade, he disguises himself as a Serpentine to get into the city after hearing the rumors. At Ouroboros, Pythor uses the Sacred Flute in a fight and wins control over all the Serpentine, and discovers Lloyd in the crowd and takes him hostage. Pythor then plotted Samurai X and the ninja's downfall by leading them to the city and taking them captive. He then throws them into the Slither Pit with Samurai X and forces them to fight to the death to see who is better. After working together to escape the snakes, Kai discovers the Samurai was Nya all along to show the four (mostly Kai) that she was capable of combat. Promising to keep it a secret, Kai finds the others and retreats to the Bounty, failing to save Lloyd. However, Sensei reveals he knows about Samurai X's identity, explaining to Nya "iron sharpens iron; and sibling sharpens sibling." The next day, after discovering that Pythor is intending to uncover the Four Silver Fang Blades to unleash the Great Devourer, they begin their search for the blades while Sensei embarks on a journey to find help in their fight. Once Zane sees the Falcon, he follows the bird to a small forestry in the wastelands and finds an inventor's workshop, where he discovers his past: he is a robot and was created by Dr. Julien who also made the robot-falcon. Dubbed Nindroid by Jay, he saves his friends from Tree horn creatures in the woods and unlocks his full potential, being the first of the ninja to do so. In the Constrictai tomb, Pythor uses the venom in the five tribal staffs to unveil the map to the Fang Blades, and begins his quest to unlock the Great Devourer. Meanwhile, Sensei uses Traveler's Tea to create a portal to a dark netherworld, where he finds his long-lost brother, Lord Garmadon, who escaped to the world to use dark power to allow him to possess the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. But when Wu tells him his son is in danger, he immediately joins forces and travel to the Mountain of Madness to return to Ninjago. After battling Crag legs, the brothers cross back to Ninjago, and make way to reunite with the ninja. Back at the Bounty, Jay asks out Nya on a date to Mega Monster Amusement Park, which is ironically the location of the Hypnobrai Fang Blade. However, he cuts his hand on a Fangpyre skeleton, which acts as a bite and causes him to slowly turn into a snake on their date. At the park, Pythor begins unearthing the blade and Kai, Zane and Cole become trapped in ice by accident, allowing the Serpentine to escape with the blade. However, the Serpentine run into Samurai X (Nya) and unmask her, and tie her to the park's roller coaster, rigged with traps. Jay, despite his looks, comes to save her, and unlocks his full potential after Nya kisses him for his bravery, and saves them both from the ride. After meeting up with the other ninja, Nya finally reveals her identity as Samurai X, and Pythor earns the Hypnobrai Fang Blade. Now embarking to find the Constrictai Fang Blade, Cole remembers the blade was taken by the adventurer Clutch Powers and was used to create a trophy called the Blade Cup, the reward in his hometown’s talent show. His father, Lou, who is skilled in performing arts, often wins it with his dance troupe, the Royal Blacksmiths, but when he sprains his knee and the band is forced to cancel, the ninja concoct a plan to enter the show and steal the cup. Meanwhile, now aware the blade has been stolen, Pythor “disguises” himself as a talent show judge and enters a group of Serpentine into the competition to win the cup and achieve the fang blade. Backstage, Lou learns Cole was going to steal the cup, and despite Cole explaining it was for the greater good, he leaves furiously. Ashamed, Cole decides to use Spinjitzu in their act and win the cup, and getting a perfect score (Pythor mistakenly wrote 10) they win the Blade Cup, as well as the Constrictai Blade. Lou congratulates him and decides to accept his son despite their differences, but Pythor drops stage lights on the two and nearly crush them. Fortunately, Cole rescues them when unlocking his full potential, but Pythor steals the blade. Having returned to Destiny’s Bounty, Sensei Wu explains Lord Garmadon will become their guest and ally against the Serpentine, but Kai refuses to trust him and believes he will defeat him and become the Green Ninja. After falsely accusing Garmadon of stealing the Golden Weapons, a battle ensues between Kai and the dark lord until Sensei elaborates he instructed his brother to retrieve the weapons, as the team has spotted Pythor traveling to the Fire Temple to find the Fangpyre Fang Blade. With the temple’s volcano now unstable, Nya tells the ninja not to use their weapons, but when Pythor excavates the blade, Kai goes ballistic in his attempts to achieve his full potential. But when Lloyd, rescued by his father, falls into the now-erupting volcano, Kai must choose between Lloyd and the fang blade. Knowing he can’t leave Lloyd, Kai saves him from the eruption and unlocks his full potential, and discovers Lloyd is the destined Green Ninja, whom will be forced to defeat his own father, Garmadon. Back at the volcano, Pythor locates the third Fang Blade amidst the spewing lava and retrieves it from burning, now only needing one more Fang blade. In Ninjago City, the ninja interrogate Spitta, a Venomari trooper, about Pythor’s plan and the fourth fang blade. He admits Pythor is already digging it up and the ninja will never find him, but Nya discovers that the snakes have burrowed into one large cavern connected by their tombs, and are likely holding the blades there. Lloyd and his father waiting behind, the ninja and Sensei travel to the Constrictai tomb and locate a tunnel to the sanctum, but are immediately caught when they are lead in Pythor’s trap. While the Serpentine celebrate their victory in Slither Pit duels, Nya makes contact with Lloyd, who, after having a fight with Garmadon, is left alone onboard. Taking matters into his own hands, Lloyd finds the Green Ninja suit and prepares for a fight with Pythor, but the plan backfires. Fortunately, Lord Garmadon arrives after returning to the Underworld and rebanding the Skulkin Army, and a battle begins at the fortress. Escaping amidst the fight, the team returns to the boat with all four blades stolen, and Garmadon leaves after making up with his son. The ninja throw a party in their victory and prepare to destroy the fang blades. However, Pythor sneaks onboard and steals the blades back, and heads to the Lost City of Ouroboros using the Fangpyre’s vehicles. In a race against time, Sensei Wu forbids the ninja from joining him and Pythor, who make their way to Ouroboros. After placing the blades in the Devourer statue, the ritual begins and Pythor, on the brink of insanity, discovers Wu followed him to the city. He tells him that unleashing the Devourer is the only way to get back at the people of Ninjago for locking the Serpentine underground, and that they should be the ones ruling the land. However, when the ninja arrive, they discover that the Great Devourer is underneath the city, and Wu holds Pythor and himself directly above it, claiming it is their destiny. As the beast rises, it devours Sensei and Pythor, and, now awoken, begins its long feast on Ninjago. Chased by the massive reptile, the ninja pilot their ship through the deserts until at last they must abandon the boat and let themselves. Deciding to travel to Jay’s parent’s junkyard, they find blueprints for a vehicle called the Ultra Sonic Raider, and use the Tornado of Creation to build it. When the Devourer arrives, they use the sonic powers to blast music at the massive Serpentine, which, like the Sacred Flute, weakens the snake. Unfortunately, its long, spiked tail destroys the vehicle, and the ninja make a hasty retreat to Ninjago City, where Jay and Cole’s parents are participating in a snake awareness protest. But when the Great Devourer arrives, chaos erupts and havoc unfolds in the streets. Even Hydro, the ninja’s dragons combined into a four-headed beast, cannot defeat the Great Devourer, but Garmadon defeats it with the four weapons, and in the end Garmadon leaves again with the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu.